


Evergreen Farm

by SangrealB



Category: Harvest Moon, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Jealousy, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Strategy, country life, farming, foraging, mining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangrealB/pseuds/SangrealB
Summary: “THIS IS IT!” Momo jumped from her couch in joy. “Something exciting!” She quickly picked up her phone and dialed the number. She did not have to wait long before someone answered her call.“Hello, is this MT Realtor? I’m calling about the farm...” Momo started. The realtor does not have to sell the farm hard to Momo as she is so excited at the prospect of starting a new life. The very next day she quit her job, sold everything that she has including her condominium unit, and bought the farm at the astounding price of $10M! The next thing she knew she is on a ship going to a town called Mineral Town.
Relationships: Awase Yousetsu/Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: TodoMomo Collection





	1. No Other Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I have pending fanfic for my trilogy involving the Solomon's Labyrinth but hear me out! I have been playing Harvest Moon for a very long time. I also play Stardew Valley. It just shows how I love farming simulation games. I equally love TODOMOMO so my brain cannot help but create this. This fanfic is the child of my love for HM and TDMM. If you love both, I am sure we will get along in real life! Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!

A young woman in a black fitting dress sighed. She is done for the day. She can finally come home and rest. The board meeting was tiring and just plain boring. She already knows what everyone is gonna report and argue. Every week, they are just on the same topic discussing and arguing over what theme they should do this coming month. It is exhausting how no one seems to agree with anyone. She has ideas but no one seems to pay her attention. Every day in her life is just the same.

And just like every day, Momo went home to an empty condominium unit and habitually prepared tea for herself and sliced a piece of cake before sitting down in front of her television set. It is a relatively boring evening with nothing to do. That is when she noticed an ad in the newspaper sitting nonchalantly on her coffee table.

_“Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info, contact: 795-1634”_

In the ad, a picture of a beautiful farm is attached. There are lush green fields, big barns and pens filled with farm animals, and blue clear sky. Momo could almost smell the countryside from the picture. Her mind is instantly filled with every good possibility of living in the countryside.

“THIS IS IT!” Momo jumped from her couch in joy. “Something exciting!” She quickly picked up her phone and dialed the number. She did not have to wait long before someone answered her call.

“Hello, is this MT Realtor? I’m calling about the farm...” Momo started. The realtor does not have to sell the farm hard to Momo as she is so excited at the prospect of starting a new life. The very next day she quit her job, sold everything that she has including her condominium unit, and bought the farm at the astounding price of $10M! The next thing she knew she is on a ship going to a town called Mineral Town.

She did not have a hard time finding the farm as it is near to the port. Aizawa, the town’s shipper, drew a small map for her leading to the farm that now owned. Momo excitedly went out from the port and marveled at the beauty of the town square, Rose Square. Its name is appropriate so as the first rays of sunlight hit the marbled floor of the square and turned it rose-colored. The soft winds of the countryside touched her face and Momo sighed.

“This will be great!” Momo declared as she exited the rose square via the south exit and then continued going west. She saw several other farms, the Yodel Ranch and the Chicken Farm. Momobeamed at how cute the sleeping sheep and cows are and cooed at seeing an actual live chicken. The chicken clucked as she ran past the chicken farm. She reminded herself to check those farms out later. For now, she wants to see her farm! On her left, she saw the sign of EVERGREEN FARM. There it is! Her farm! Momo could feel chills of excitement ran all over her body. She excitedly goes into her farm and... saw a mess!

It looked nothing like the farm in the ad. The place is just a pure mess! Weeds, stones, and branches are lying all over the place. The advertised house is small and dingy! The barn and the chicken pen are empty. It is like the farm was deserted for years! Momo had a mental breakdown right then and there. She was tricked! What should she do?!

Momo is about to cry when someone tugged on her pants. She looked down and saw a big mouse with paws of a dog and a tail of a cat. It is sporting a black double-breasted waistcoat paired with black pants. The most distinguishable feature it has though is the scar over its right eye.

“Good morning!” The chimera greeted. “Hi! I am Nezu, the mayor of this town. Are you a tourist?”

Momo shook her head in reply. She then explained what happened. The Nezu burst out laughing with his squeaky little voice. It almost sounded like maniacal.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! You’ve been tricked!” Nezu laughed before explaining the state of the farm. “It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not anymore since the owner passed away. As you can see no one is taking care of it.

“Bu-but the advertisement! And the call!” Momo explained. “It looked and sounded so real...”

“Can’t help it. There are not many people who are interested in working on a farm. They had to make the advertisement sound more attractive than it is.” Nezu explained. “Now and then, people who saw the ad come here to check the farm, just like you, but as soon as they see this, they get disappointed and leave!”

“I see! You believed that cheesy advertisement too! HAHAHA,” The little mayor chuckled. It pissed Momo off. She is a patient and understanding woman but there is just too much she can handle. Mayor Nezu seems to be insensitive to what she is going through. In anger, Momo brought out a hammer from her rucksack and smashed the little creatures toe.

“Ow ow ow... ouch! Okay! I’m sorry... please stop hitting me...” Nezu apologized. After calming Momo down, she told him her situation. She sold everything and is now penniless with a big messy farm.

“Oh... I am really sorry for you my dear...” Nezu apologized again after realizing how insensitive his remarks were. “That’s too bad...”

“Oh wait! Why don’t you just try and run the farm?” Nezu proposed. “The house, although small, is livable and is actually pretty nice! If you work hard, I think you can do it and make this farm even more beautiful than before and as the Mayor of this town I will help you as much as I can!”

Momo contemplated for a minute. There is not much of a choice here. She is broke and officially no work waiting for her to come back to the city. Her parents disowned her when she proposed the idea to them and in turn, she turned her back on them. This is the best shot she has. With a deep breath, she accepted the proposal. Nezu reached out his paw and Momo gave it an uneasy but firm shook. She can do this!


	2. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I cannot thank you enough Mayor Nezu!” Momo gushed. “I promise I will repay you as soon as I can!” Mayor Nezu patted her back in assurance.
> 
> “No problem, kid,” Nezu said. “I advise that you get to know the villagers of this town. They are helpful people. Befriend them and they will surely give you a hand.” With that, Mayor Nezu and Aizawa left her alone.
> 
> Feeling encouraged after hearing the good news, Momo finally decided to start her day. She knows she will not get anything done if she mopes around all day. Might as well survive or die trying.

Momo woke up in her small dingy house feeling sore all over. She spent the rest of the day yesterday cleaning the old house. She did her best to make it livable. Fortunately, it has a small TV set, a coffee table, a chest, and a bed. However, the bed proved to be useless as she was not able to sleep last night. Her new bed is as hard as a rock. She now misses her ultra-soft bed with lumbar support back in the city! She misses everything! She does not have a kitchen and a proper bathroom to attend her needs. The worst thing is she only has $500 in her wallet. She is broke-broke. This is an absolute nightmare!

Mayor Nezu brought her some food last night and told her that he will visit her tomorrow. Momo could only hope that he will keep his promise. She got the bread Nezu brought her last night and have it as her breakfast. A knock interrupted her train of thoughts. It is Nezu with Aizawa, the shipper.

“Good morning Yaoyorozu-san!” Mayor Nezu chirped. “Got a good night's sleep?” Momo just stared at the chimera with a deadpan face. She is still too sleepy to answer his query. “I take that as a yes.”

“Anyways, Yaoyorozu-san, this is Aizawa-kun. I assume you already met him before.” Mayor Nezu introduced the shipper beside him. Aizawa gave her a silent nod of acknowledgment. “He will be the one to help you with your work here on the farm.”

“I cannot help you around the farm much but if you have any produce or anything that you have foraged that can be sold, just leave it there in that shipping bin.” Aizawa clarified. He then pointed at the dusty shipping bin in front of the house. “At the end of the day, I will take it and pay you.” Momo nodded in understanding. At least, she now knows how to make money in this place.

“Now... about your bathroom situation...” Mayor Nezu started. “I was able to ask the inn owner to let you use their kitchen bathroom. I also paid him to give you breakfast and dinner for at least a month. Just introduce yourself and Yamada would let you in their kitchen.” Momo’s eyes sparkled in joy upon hearing the great news. She went and hugged Mayor Nezu.

“I cannot thank you enough Mayor Nezu!” Momo gushed. “I promise I will repay you as soon as I can!” Mayor Nezu patted her back in assurance.

“No problem, kid,” Nezu said. “I advise that you get to know the villagers of this town. They are helpful people. Befriend them and they will surely give you a hand.” With that, Mayor Nezu and Aizawa left her alone.

Feeling encouraged after hearing the good news, Momo finally decided to start her day. She knows she will not get anything done if she mopes around all day. Might as well survive or die trying.

She decided then to survey the field. Just like yesterday, it is a complete utter mess. Years of neglect desolated it. She then checked the other buildings on her farm. The barn still looks formidable except for the shattered windows and some holes in the barn’s ceiling. It can house 8 animals.

She then checked the little stable beside the barn. It smells earthly. There are stacks of hay in it. Momo loves the idea of having a horse around. However, she knows she cannot afford one. As she was about to close the door of the stable, she heard a rustling sound from the stack of old hays. Momo took out her hammer and hid behind it. She took a deep breath and get near to the stack of hay where the sound is coming from. She readied herself to smash whatever it is.

“Meow!” An orange kitten mewed under the piles of hay. It also has big blue innocent eyes that looked up to Momo. Momo could not help but notice how adorable is the cat. She then brought the little cat into her arms and hugged it. In response, the little cat gave her face a lick.

Momo tried to look for the mother cat inside the stable but was not able to find any. However, she noticed a half-empty saucer of milk inside the stable. Someone must have left the little kitty in there. ‘How cruel!’

With the kitty in her arm, she went to the chicken coop and saw that it is destroyed. It is almost burned to the ground. There is also a large hole on the ceiling. A thunder must have struck it. The grain mill beside it is also not working. Momo sighed at the realization that it will be very hard for her to make a living with the farm especially at how destroyed it is.

Sensing her distress, the little kitty in her arms nuzzled onto her neck and mewled softly against her skin. It is as if the kitty is giving her reassurance that everything will be alright. Momo thanked the little kitty by building her a small cat box. With the tools, she found inside the chest and the pieces of wood lying around the farm, she was able to construct a small liveable cat box.

“Just stay there, little kitty...” Momo said. “I’ll be back.” With that, Momo exited her farm and went to meet the villagers of Mineral Town.

She decided to visit the inn first. She badly needs to take a shower and eat a proper breakfast. True to Mayor Nezu’s words, Yamada, the inn owner enthusiastically let her in. He is too energetic for someone who claims to have not had a single wink of sleep yet. He led her to the kitchen bathroom and gave her a towel and bathroom essentials such as soap and shampoo.

“After you are done there, just check the counter. I will leave your breakfast there.” Yamada said with his loud voice. “I need to catch some sleep.”

“Ok. Thank you!” The bathroom is not anything like she has in the city but it is a hundred times better than what she has on her farm or the lack of thereof. Mayor Nezu explained that the owner of the farm used to have cubicles at the side of the farmhouse but it was destroyed during a storm. Since no one is maintaining the farm now, the cubicles were never rebuilt. Momo sighed at the thought.

Yamada-san cooked her scrambled eggs for breakfast. She would be lying if she said that she did not chow down the eggs. The small piece of bread that she had this morning is just not enough. As she is happily eating her breakfast, a guy with peculiar evenly separated red and white hair went down from the staircase. He is the definition of beauty and uniqueness. He is tall and has a soft beautiful face that even the scar on the side of his face cannot hide it. Their eyes accidentally locked with each other. Momo marveled at how beautiful are his heterochromatic eyes. Silence followed. The half white-half red-haired guy looked away first. Momo felt guilty for staring. She is about to say hello when the guy hurriedly left the inn.

“Uh--- hi...” Momo trailed off as the man run away.

“You finish with that?” A woman about Momo’s age asked. She has cute chubby cheeks and short brown hair. “Oh hi! You must be the new farmer, Mayor Nezu told us about you yesterday! I’m Uraraka Ochako. I work here!” Momo hold on her outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Yes. Thank you.” Momo answered before introducing herself... “I am Momo Yaoyorozu, the new “farmer” hehe.”

“Do you need anything else Yaoyorozu-chan? Water?” Uraraka offered.

“Yes, please...Thank you.”

After giving Momo the glass of water, Uraraka started doing her daily routine of cleaning the tables. Momo knows she has other things to do but she is curious about the man before.

“Oh! We have a bed space available but I think you do not want it eh?” Uraraka said. Momo could only chuckle. If only Uraraka knows, she would love to take that bed space but her funds are so low she cannot even afford to buy herself her breakfast.

“Haha... yes.” Momo chuckled. “Anyway, uhm, do you know the man with peculiar red and white hair? I think he rents a bed space here. Do you know him?”

“Oh yes of course! You must be talking about Shouto Todoroki!” Uraraka chirped as she switched to another table. “Isn’t he dreamy? He is the son and apprentice of the town’s best blacksmith.” Momo could only nod in agreement. The man is a sight.

Following Mayor Nezu’s advice, Momo went around the town and introduced herself. She met the two other tenants in the inn. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo both work as apprentices to Yagi, the Master carpenter living in the mountains. She received a free seed from the Supermarket owned by friendly Americans, David Shield. Her daughter Melissa insisted on giving her some turnip seeds to help her start to which Momo is very grateful. She was able to buy food with the $500 she had left. The leftover cash was used to buy more seeds.

She does not know how to plant or anything about agriculture but with the money that she has seeds are her best investment. She then visited the local library. The librarian, Yui is so silent that Momo almost did not notice her when she first entered the library. She asked for books about planting and the Yui silently led her to the shelf about agriculture.

“Ok thank you...” Momo murmured. She is not sure how to talk with Yui who had a very passive face throughout their interaction.

Momo is no farmer but she is a good student back in school. She learns fast. She spent almost half of the day reading through the books about farming. Momo stretched and sighed in satisfaction. She learned many things. She is now confident about what she will do with the seeds she bought.

She then realized that it is almost time! Aizawa is going to get her shipments, but she has not put anything yet in her shipment box! Momo then hurriedly returned all of the books and squandered off to the mountains to forage anything. She needs money! After her all efforts foraging, she was able to place 2 bluegrass, 3 bamboo shoots, and some copper ores. It is tough for her to get everything because her rucksack has limited space. In the end, she received $380. Momo sighed. At least, she earned some.

“Visit me in my lodge in the dock. I will give you a fishing rod.” Aizawa said. “That is another way to make more shipments.”

“That is great. Thank you!”

“No problem... good job today, Yaoyorozu.” Aizawa said before going on his way. Momo huffed.

“Now, where are we?” Momo said as she looked at her field. Her new cat mewled beside her. “That is right! I’ll need to plant these seeds now.”

She then spent the whole night clearing the field and tilling it before sowing the seeds. By the time she is watering her the last patch of seed, everything went black. Momo passed out.


	3. Getting Used to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first order of business is watering her crops. She was able to plant 4 patches of turnips. It has 3x3 size and each patch contain 9 seeds of turnips. Watering is not that exhausting as much as tilling and planting the seeds but it still reduces a lot of her energy. She misses her corporate job in the city where she only needs to sit in front of her desk all day and attend boring meetings. Farmwork is hell! What was she thinking?!

Momo woke up feeling sorer than yesterday. Her whole body is aching, and she has a horrible headache. She looked around and realized that she is not in her farmhouse. She remembered working until dawn. She was able to water her last set of patches before succumbing to exhaustion. She has a fuzzy memory of the little kitty mewing beside her and someone picking her up, but she is not sure if it is real or she is only dreaming. Now, she is in a small white room laying on a comfortable bed. An old lady, with a stethoscope around her neck, then entered the room and approached her.

“I believe we have not met yet. I am Chiyo Shuzenji. I am the Mineral Town Clinic physician.” The old lady introduced herself. “Someone found you passed out in your field. You must have been working a little too hard.” Chiyo then move beside her bedside table and prepared a tonic.

“Yeah...” Momo admitted. She was trying so hard yesterday. She is beating herself up for falling to such a stupid advertisement. Her life was good in the city. Why did she need to change that?!

“Here, take this after eating your breakfast. It is a tonic that will restore your stamina and decrease your fatigue.” Chiyo informed before giving the former city girl a piece of advice. “You should not work too hard. You are still new to farm work. Your body is still adjusting with it. Do work little by little.” Momo nodded. “Are you ok now? Do you feel dizzy?”

“No. I am fine now.” Momo assured. “Thank you. Uhm... how much...?”

“Oh do not worry about that. Mayor Nezu covered it.”

“Wha-? Oh goodness!” Momo exclaimed in surprise. “I feel such a burden to Mayor Nezu...”

“You are not a burden to Nezu. That old swindler has lots of money. A little clinic fee won’t hurt him.” Chiyo laughed. Hearing Chiyo’s assurance, Momo stood up and went to the inn to get her breakfast. On her way to the inn, she realized that she forgot to ask who brought her to the clinic. She would like to thank that person. She contemplated if it is worth the trouble to return to the clinic but she realized that she does not have enough time on her hands. She needs to take a shower, eat her breakfast, feed her kitten, water her crops, and forage anything for the shipment. Thus, she decided against it.

‘I’ll just ask her tomorrow...’ Momo thought before going on to her day. Now feeling much better after having showered, having eaten her breakfast, and having taken her tonic, she returned to her farm only to find her kitten and its catbox missing. She grew alarmed until she saw a note, written in elegant handwriting, on the door of her farmhouse.

**“You made Orenji worry... Do not do that again.”**

Inside her farmhouse is Orenji in her catbox which is now stuffed with a small white pillow and a blanket. The kitten mewled to her direction as a form of greeting before hopping from its cat box and wrapping its body to one of her legs. Beside the catbox is another saucer of milk like what she found yesterday inside the stable and a note.

**“Do not leave her outside. Wild dogs stray at night. They will attack her.”**

The person who wrote this must be the person who brought her to the clinic. Although she appreciates everything the person did for her, she, however, find it rude that the said person let himself or herself into her dingy little farmhouse. It cannot be helped though. The doorknob of her farmhouse is missing... She must work on that.

With that said, she moved Orenji’s cat box near her rock hard bed and pet the little orange kitten before leaving for farm work. She also left a small piece of bread beside the saucer of milk just in case Orenji got hungry during the day. She would not be back until much later in the afternoon.

The first order of business is watering her crops. She was able to plant 4 patches of turnips. It has 3x3 size and each patch contain 9 seeds of turnips. Watering is not that exhausting as much as tilling and planting the seeds but it still reduces a lot of her energy. She misses her corporate job in the city where she only needs to sit in front of her desk all day and attend boring meetings. Farmwork is hell! What was she thinking?

After watering her plants, she decided to do some foraging. It is a hassle to go back and forth to her shipment bin almost every time because her rucksack only has limited space. She could not carry everything. While foraging for more bamboo shoots deep into the mountain, she saw Izuku. Just behind him is Katsuki and their master, Yagi.

“Yaoyorozu-san!” Izuku called while waving her hands at her. Momo waved back with a smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I am just looking for bamboo shoots to forage,” Momo replied. She gave Katsuki and Yagi a little wave as an acknowledgment. “You?”

“We are just looking for good lumber. Mr. Yagi is going to teach us how to do wooden sculptures!” Midoriya announced with such excitement he physically jumped. Momo smiled at how happy is the green-haired boy.

“There are some bamboo shoots near the pond,” Yagi announced with a big voice. “Let us escort you, young Yaoyorozu. The mountain area can be dangerous. Young Midoriya, young Bakugo find more old wood as we go.” Momo sheepishly thanked the older man for his help. “No problem. How’s your new farm life? I heard you passed out yesterday. Are you ok now?”

“Hehehe. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Toshinori.” Momo replied. “I am fine now. Chiyo-san gave me a tonic this morning. It helped a lot...“ She then whispered, “...although my farmhouse is still a mess.” Yagi caught her last quip though.

“What’s the problem with your farmhouse? We might be of help.” Momo hesitated at first. She does not want to impose herself on them. She does not want them to pity her but she realized she does need help.

“Well first off, the doorknob of my farmhouse is missing. I feel unsafe staying there at night...” Momo confessed. She then discussed her other problems with the other buildings on her farm to Yagi. Yagi nodded in understanding and offered to fix her doorknob problem and while at it he, himself, would take a look at her barn and chicken coop and assessed them for her. Momo could not be more thankful to the man. They soon reached the pond and true to Yagi’s words, there is an abundance of bamboo shoots in the area. Momo happily moved to collect them.

“Thank you so much! This will be very helpful.” Momo exclaimed in happiness as she collected as many bamboo shoots she can.

“There is a nearby mine here” Bakugo blurted out. He is amused at how happy Momo is upon finding bamboo shoots for shipment. “You can get precious ores there.” Upon hearing that, Momo’s ears perked up. Now she knows where she can use the hammer she bought before! She then asked where the mine is.

“We walked passed it already,” Izuku informed before pointing the hill just a little beside the pond. “There. From here, you can see a hut right? That’s the hot spring. Behind that is the Spring Mine.” Momo nodded in understanding.

“Do you know your way back young Yoayorozu?” Yagi asked. They still need to stay as they have not found enough good lumber.

“Yes, Mr. Toshinori” Momo assured. “Thank you.” She then went on her way back to her farm and put her foraged bamboo shoots into the shipment bin. Feeling the weight of the hammer inside her rucksack, Momo headed for the Spring Mine. The path to Spring Mine is much harder than the path they took for the pond. The path is steep and a little slippery due to mosses growing at the side of the path. She almost lost her balance at some point.

“Oh god, finally!” She exclaimed after finally reaching the top of the hill. She exclaimed a little too loud as she drew the attention of the regulars of the hot spring.

“Oi! Momo-san, join us!” Minoru Mineta, the perverted dwarf invited her. He is the owner of the town’s only winery. Momo’s hands curled into a fist. How could that disgusting creature were even able to walk up here... Momo’s disgust over the said dwarf roots from him trying to grope her back in the ship which brought her here in Mineral Town. That disgusting pervert even managed to take a peek of one of the female visitor’s underwear! She glared at Mineta before proceeding straight to the Spring Mine behind the hot springs.

“Be careful down there babe, it is dangerous down there,” Mineta warned from the hot spring.

“Do not worry. I can handle myself.” Momo said as she gave the pervert one final glare before entering the mine equipped with her hammer.

The mine is dimly litted by torches at the four corners of the room. In the middle is a staircase leading to a deeper level of the mine. Momo tried smashing some few boulders first to see if she can get some ores without needing to go deeper but alas she found none. She then decided she needs to go down a level. She took one of the flaming torches with her and went down the staircase and tried to smash some more boulders. Yet again, she found none so she went even deeper. At the third level of the mine, she successfully found 2 gold ores and 1 silver ore. Momo happily placed them in her rucksack before deciding to call it a day.

She is about to go back to the staircase she used climbed down before when she heard bats squeaked followed by a gasp. She looked around but saw no one at first. She panned her torch around and then saw a man holding his hand. It appears that he burned himself with his torch. Momo hurriedly went over to help and realize as she gets near that the man is the half white-half red-haired man she saw in the inn yesterday, Shouto Todoroki. He is returning from even deeper levels of the mine when a bunch of bats attacked him. He accidentally dropped his torch and get himself a small cut on his hand when he tried to balance himself with the rough walls beside him. The walls have some sharp edges on it which cut Shouto’s hand.

“Are you alright?” Momo asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. It’s no big deal.” Shouto replied.

“What do you mean it is no big deal? You are bleeding.” Momo half screeched as she reprimands Shouto for ignoring his bleeding hand. “Let me take a look. Here, hold this.” She gave him her torch and take hold of his bleeding hand. “You might get an infection if you do not clean it immediately. Do you have water?” Shouto shook his head. Momo gave him a stern look before reaching from her rucksack, she brought out a water bottle.

“It might sting a little,” Momo warned as she cleaned his wound with water. Shouto hissed a little when the water touched his wound. She then used her handkerchief to cover his wound. “There. I don’t have a bandage with me but this would do.”

Shouto pulled his hand back from the helpful stranger as if he touched fire. He looked at the woman before him through the dim light provided by the torch he is holding. She has a soft beautiful face. Her skin is as white as snow and her hair is so black that it blends into the darkness of the mine. She gave him a smile that reminded him of his mother. Her smile is kind.

“Thank you...” Shouto mumbled under his breath before looking away as if trying to avoid eye contact. Momo smiled at his cute reaction.

“No problem!” Momo assured. She then moved for the staircase. Shouto followed suit. “I am Momo Yaoyorozu by the way, the new farmer... We met yesterday at the inn... remember?”

“Ah. yes... I know.” Shouto confirmed. Momo then gave him a look. He does not understand it. It is as if Momo wants him to say something but he does not know what to say. Momo sighed.

“What is your name?” Momo asked. “I just gave you my name. The polite thing to do is to introduce yourself.” Shouto realized how rude he is and promptly introduced himself.

“Shouto Todoroki.”

“It is nice meeting you Todoroki-san,” Momo said before stretching her hand out. They finally arrived at the entrance of the Spring Mine. Shouto hesitated at first. He is ashamed of his rough calloused hands. However, it will be rude of him not to respond so he gave her hand a firm shake.

‘His hands are warm and manly...’

‘Her hand... it's so soft.’

“I’ll see you around then. Be more careful next time, Todoroki-san” Momo said with a smile before leaving the Spring Mine in a hurried pace. She realized that Aizawa is on his way to get her shipment. She could use more money she will get from the ores she mined. Shouto, on the other hand, did not notice a small smile formed on his lips as he watched the helpful woman leave the mine. Enji’s orders are forgotten for a minute.


	4. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT?! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM! COME ON!” Shouto shouted. The blacksmiths stopped from what they are doing as they watch the father and son argue.
> 
> “What’s wrong with it? The answer is inside of you. You have much to learn, Shouto” Enji replied firmly. Sensing that there is someone behind him, Shouto was not able to control his emotion and let his anger out to the unsuspecting. The unsuspecting is none other than the new farmer in town, Momo.

Momo yawned. She then stretches her body. She is still not used with her rock hard bed but her body is slowly getting acclimated with the farmwork. She is not as sore as before and she also learned how to manage her time well. Everything fell into a routine.

Momo would wake up early in the morning and feed Orenji, which by the way is steadily gaining weight, before checking her little TV for the news especially about the weather. She will then water her precious investments, her little turnips. A 3-5 days after planting them, Momo is so happy to see a sprout coming out from the ground. She is so happy that she started crying. It looks like she had green hands according to Ibara, the nun staying in Mineral Town’s church. Ibara owns a greeny garden she tends to at the back of the church. Momo attentively takes down notes whenever Ibara gave her tips.

“Most importantly, you need to talk to them. Plants are living creatures. Your crops will grow healthier and bigger if you treat them.” Ibara advised. Momoprofusely thanked the green-haired woman. “That is no problem. I pray for your success Yaoyorozu-san.”

“Thank you very much, Ibara-san!”

And that is what Momo did. She takes time watering and talking to her plants. When the first flower bloomed, she was so happy she breaks into a dance. It is the confirmation that she made something alive. She felt so alive that day. She could not stop babbling about it with everyone. She was able to earn enough money to buy more seeds. This time she planted patches of potato. She plans to plant cucumber next week when she has enough money.

She asked Yamada to make her packed food that she will pick up every night in the inn instead of making her breakfast. In that way, she would not have to go to the inn early in the morning and Yamada would not have to be disturbed. She eats while taking care of her growing plants. After watering her plants, she will then take a quick trip to the mountains to gather as much bluegrass and bamboo shoots before taking a bath in the hot spring. She takes a bath in the hot spring except for Saturdays when the perverted Winery owner takes a bath there. The hot spring is a mixed public hot spring, much to her disappointment.

“Haaa....” Momo sighed as she relaxed in the hot spring. She is alone most of the time. Sometimes, Ochako joins her but no one goes to the hot springs early in the morning. During these times, she enjoys the quietness of country life where all she can hear is the calming sound of crashing water from a nearby waterfall and the sweet melodies of birds.

After taking a peaceful bath in the hot spring, she will make a quick trip down the mines. She is still wary of going down to deeper levels as she is not familiar with the Spring Mine layout. Mayor Nezu and Mr. Yagi also told her to be careful as monsters are lurking in the mine. Yagi even gave her a dagger to protect herself, just in case.

After a little bit of mining and depositing her forages and mined ores, she spends her day reading at the library. There is so much to learn about farming! She is aware of her lack of knowledge about farmwork so she tries so hard to compensate it by learning it through reading. On this particular day though, she came across a book about animal raising which brought her thoughts back to her destroyed farm buildings.

Yagi visited her farm the other as promised. He fixed her doorknob quite easily and even offered to change her window to which she tried to decline because he has already done enough and she can feel Bakugo glaring at her because their services are free.

“Do not worry about it young Yaoyorozu. This is a good learning moment for my apprentices.” Yagi assured. Momo could only nod shyly as Izuku and Bakugo fixed the window of her farmhouse. “Let us now see your chicken coop – oh is that the barn?” Momo nodded. “Let’s check that first then.”

Yagi assessed that Momo needs at least about $10,000 and 150 pieces of lumber to repair the barn. Her chicken cop though is too destroyed to be repaired so for a new chicken coop she would need to prepare $25,000 and 300 pieces of lumber. Momo could only sigh. She is barely making money. Repairing those buildings is not in the foreseeable future yet.

After an hour or two of stay in the library, Momo will spend the rest of her afternoon, before Aizawa gets her shipments, fishing in any accessible body of water. She finally got the fishing rod Aizawa was talking about. It is a big help for her shipment variety and Orenji’s food. Plus, she likes fishing. It is one of the few physical activities she does before. Although, she wonders why she cannot catch bigger fish. She tried and tried to catch bigger fish but they can escape. Is she just physically weak to reel bigger fish? Soon enough her old fishing rod broke.

“Aizawa-san, what should I do?” Momo lamented. Her fishing rod broke when she tried to reel a big fish. It was split into half.

“Go to the Blacksmith Shop,” Aizawa advised. “They repair and upgrade tools. They can surely repair that.” And so she did.

The very next day, Momo quickly finished her morning chores. Took a quick bath in the hot spring and ship her morning forage. She then visits the Blacksmith shop in front of the Chicken Farm.

“Good morning Yaoyorozu-san!” Denki, the Chicken Farm owner’s nephew called. He is doing his morning chore of feeding the farm’s chicken. “What are ya doing?”

“Good morning Kaminari-san. I’m wondering if the Blacksmith Shop is already open... Is it open already? Can I come in?”

“Oh yes! It should be open by now.” Denki confirmed. “I saw Todo-san entered their shop not long ago. He is carrying so many Orchilacs. Mr. Enji must have struck a huge deal again.”

“Oh... Todoroki-san works here...” Momo whispered to herself.

“Yaoyorozu-san, why are you smiling?” Denki asked bewildered by Momo’s smile slowly creeping to her face. “Are you ok? You look red.” Momo quickly regained her composure and assure Denki before going inside the Blacksmith Shop.

As soon as Momo walked into the room full of blacksmiths, she saw Shouto shouting at an older man, with the same red hair as he is, sitting at the front desk. Mr. Enji, the owner of Todo Corp., criticized Shouto’s ability to inspect good Orchilacs which angered Shouto.

“WHAT?! EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM! COME ON!” Shouto shouted. The blacksmiths stopped from what they are doing as they watch the father and son argue.

“What’s wrong with it? The answer is inside of you. You have much to learn, Shouto” Enji replied firmly. Sensing that there is someone behind him, Shouto was not able to control his emotion and let his anger out to the unsuspecting. The unsuspecting is none other than the new farmer in town, Momo.

“What? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! If you have nothing –“

“SHOUTO! How dare you talk to a customer like that!”

It took Shouto a minute or two before he realized what he has done and to whom he shouted. Realizing it is Momo, Shouto’s anger quickly sank to shame. He looked away as if trying to hide from Momo. Momo, on the other hand, was surprised.

“So-sorry...”

“Welcome,” Enji interjected as if nothing happened. “How may we help you?” Not sure how to react, Momo showed her broken old rod.

“I need my fishing rod repaired... I am told you can fix it.” Momo hesitantly answered back to Enji’s query. The older Todoroki takes a look at her fishing rod and told her that they can fix it.

“A copper pole would do as a replacement for the wooden pole would make it better and much durable than before,” Enji informed Momo before turning to his son and giving the broken fishing rod. “Shouto because you fail to treat a customer well, fix this.” Shouto nodded in understanding before facing Momo.

“I’m sorry for earlier...” Shouto muttered. He still could not look at Momo in the eye. “I did not mean to be rude... it is just my father is giving me a hard time. He never approves of my work. I want to quit. I just feel stupid you know.”

“I’m sorry but it’s called TRAINING, Todoroki-san” Momo replied. “I am also having a hard time on the farm you know. I would like to have someone to guide me like how your father guides you... I know you can do it!”

“... you are right. I am just making excuses.” Shouto conceded. He knows Momo is right. “I’m sorry for complaining so much.”

“No. It’s ok. I know it can be frustrating sometimes! We just have to keep on working!” Momo said with a smile. Shouto could only just nod in agreement.

“Uhmm... so... I – uh need to work on this” Shouto blurted out after not knowing what to say for a moment. “You can have it back after 3 days...”

“That will cost $1000” Enji informed. His eyes twitched as he watches his son interact with the new farmer. Something is going on, he could just not figure it out.

“Ah right! Here.” Momo hesitantly gave her $1000. It took her 2 days to earn that and poof! It is gone just like that. “Thank you. I’ll be back on Friday.” She then moved out of the shop.

Momo then decided to take the rest of the day off. She saw too much today that she does not feel like working. She gathered some orange grass on the beach before deciding to stroll around the town. It is already afternoon when the sky darkened and rain poured.

“Oh great!” Momo exclaimed as ran towards the inn. As she is doing so, an uneven tile made its presence known by tripping Momo. Her sight changed from the view of the rustic inn to the view of the muddy road. She closed her eyes and waited for an impact.

She landed on something soft but firm. For a minute, Momo thought she is dead because she could not feel any of the expected pain from falling. She also could not feel any raindrops falling against her although she can hear raindrops falling around her. ‘What’s happening? Am I dead?!’

“Are you ok?!” A worried baritone voice asked. “Are you hurt?” Momo opened her eyes and saw an attractive black-haired male in constable uniform. He is wearing a bandana that covers his forehead. At such proximity, Momo could not help but feel flustered and she can feel her blood going to her cheeks at that instant. Momo quickly stood up, apologized, and thank the man.

“No problem. As the only constable of this town, it is my job to take care of its residents.” The man said. “I believe you do not know me yet. I am Awase Yosetsu. You can call me Awase, Momo...”

“You are the one who brought me to the clinic!” Momo exclaimed upon realizing who the man is. She was able to get the name of her rescuer to Chiyo the other day but she was not able to meet him until now. “I am very thankful for bringing me there and now for saving me yet again! How could I thank you enough?”

“Well, you can by taking care of yourself” Awase replied before pulling Momo back into the umbrella. His hand is at her waist which made Momo’s heart flutter for some reason. “That, and by taking care of Orenji."


End file.
